1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bread making machine. More particularly, the invention is directed to a bread making machine that bakes bread by preparing a dough by subjecting ingredients poured into a bread case to such bread making processes as a kneading process and a leavening process, and then by baking the dough.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. Hei. 4-11630, a method in which a kneading process, a leavening process, and a baking process are continuously performed within a single oven chamber has heretofore been known. This method is characterized as selecting a single kind of bread by a menu button from a plurality of kinds of bread such as plain bread and French bread, and automatically performing the processes from the kneading to baking processes upon pressing of a start button after ingredients are poured into a bread case.
The aforementioned conventional method is advantageous in baking bread such as white bread and French bread for which a program set in the bread making machine can handle all the processes from the start to the end. However, this method is disadvantageous in baking jam buns, bean-jam buns, cream buns, croissants, or the like. That is, the bread making process for these kinds of bread involves the steps of: preparing a dough by the bread making machine; specially arranging the dough after the dough is taken out of the bread making machine; and baking the specially arranged dough by a heating device such as an oven, and this whole bread making process is laborious.
In addition, the heating device, which is a separate device for baking, is necessary, which additionally requires the setting of temperature and time therefor.